Strange Romance
by charmedlover99
Summary: What happens when Emily is crushing hard on CeCe who is also Alison's big sister Aria is dating Mellisa against there parents will.Hanna is dating Alison.Spencer is head over heels in love with the new girl at school Maya.
1. Chapter 1

Aria is finishing getting ready for school when she gets a text from her friend Spencer that says:

 _ **S:If you still want the ride im outside hurry up because Ali and Hanna are making out in the back seat again.**_

 _ **A:Dont worry Im coming out now.**_

Aria runs out the house and gets in the front seat of the car and says "Hey guys."

Hanna pulls away from Alison and says "Hey."

Alison sits back and says "Are we going to get Emily."

Spencer starts the car back up and hits down the road and says "No she insisted on walking today I think she just wants to stop by CeCe's shop to see her."

Aria sighs and says "They need to hurry up and get together already."

Alison shakes her head and says "No they don't CeCe is still my sister and Emily is my bff so thats gross."

Aria shrugs and says "So what im dating Spencer's sister and she's cool with it."

Spencer pulls up at the school and says "Speaking of that i think my parents realize you guys are still together."

Aria looks at Spencer with wide eyes and says "What how?"

Spencer tries to mimick Aria and says "Oh yea right there fuck me harder."

Aria blushes and says "Hey I couldnt keep it down it felt so good."

Spencer rolls her eyes and says "You better be glad I've been covering for you."

Aria smiles and says "Next time me and Melissa will do it in the barn."

Spencer laughs and says "Good now get out off my car."

As the girls are getting out of the car Emily runs over to them and says "Hey guys."

Alison puts her arm around Emily and says "Hey Em."

Hanna moves Alison's arm from around Emily and says "Dont put your arms around other girls Alison or ill get jealous."

Alison kisses Hanna and says "Your cute when your jealous."

Hanna pouts and says "Arent I cute all the time."

Alison nibbles on Hanna's lip and says "Of course you are."

Emily sighs and says "Alison my mom is visiting my dad so im staying with you and CeCe."

Alison rolls her eyes and says "Fine but my parents are out of town to so dont be having sex with my sister."

Emily blushes and says "Why would I have sex with CeCe."

Aria smirks and says "Because thats your girlfriend."

Emily folds her arms and says "No she's not lets go to our lockers."

 **The girls lockers.**

Aria is standing next to Hanna and Alison's locker with the others when someone puts there hands infront of her eyes and says "Guess who."

Aria sighs and says "Noel Khan?"

The mystery person smiles and says "Better."

Aria smiles and says "My sexy annoying girlfriend then."

Melissa turns Aria around and says "Ding Ding Ding correct."

Aria quickly pecks Melissa on the lips and says "What are you doing here?"

Melissa smiles and says "I came to see you."

Aria rolls her eyes and says "What are you really doing here?"

Melissa pats her bag and says "I just dropped by to see you really."

Spencer sighs heavily and says "This is why its hard for me to cover for you guys."

Melissa puts her arm around Aria and says "Hey its not my fault mom,dad,and the Montgomery's dont like Aria dating me."

Spencer rolls her eyes and says "Of course they dont your 25 and she's 17."

Melissa pouts and says "You dont care that im old do you."

Aria shakes her head and says "Of course I dont Mel I love you."

Melissa pushes Aria up against a locker and kisses her passionetly when Ella walks by.

Ella walks up to Aria and says "What did I tell you to?"

Melissa pulls away from Aria and says "Ms Montgomery I respect you and everything but I love your daughter I really do but..."

Aria cuts Melissa off and says "Mom I love Melissa and anything you or her parents say wont keep us apart so go ahead ground me punish do anything but I love Melissa."

Ella folds her arms and before walking away says "If you truly feel that way then fine."

Melissa smiles and says "Did I just get your mom's approval sorta."

Aria smiles and says "I think you did."

* * *

 **Lunch Time**

The girls are sitting at there normal table talking while Spencer is staring at the new girl.

Spencer smiles dreamily and says "Who's that girl right there?''

Emily shrugs and says "Thats the new girl Maya St Germain shes kinda cute actually."

Spencer gives Emily a death glare and says "She's mine so back off or im going to tell CeCe."

Emily gets mad and says "Im not dating CeCe."

Alison rolls her eyes and says "You like her she likes you why not get together?"

Emily smiles and says "CeCe likes me."

Alison nods and says "Emily your all she ever talks about I mean she rights about you in her diary."

Emily quickly text CeCe:

 _ **E:Hey your my girlfriend now thats cool with you?**_

 _ **C:Of course thats cool with me babe but for how long?**_

 _ **E:Im kinda hoping forever because I love you.**_

 _ **C:Aw I love you to I gtg see you later?**_

 _ **E:Yea can I sleep in your bed with you tonight.**_

 _ **C:Yea anytime ;).**_

 _ **E:Cool bye.**_

 _ **C:Bye**_

Emily looks up and says "So what did I miss."

Spencer smiles and says "I gotta date with Maya friday night."

Emily high fives Spencer and says "Im CeCe's girlfriend now."

Alison sighs and says "Please dont have sex tonight."

Emily smirks and says "Im not making any promises anyways im sleeping in her bed with her tonight."

Alison stomps and says "I can't believe I hooked my bff up with my sister."

Emily kisses Alison's cheek and says "Thank you for doing that."

Hanna wipes the kiss off of Alison and says "Dont you ever kiss my girlfriend again."

 **Authors Note**

 **So this chapter was super long and I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you thought and let me know what you think about the pairings and also for the pairings I didnt choice I may or may not right a seperate story for that pairing it may be a oneshot I dont know dont forget to Review and with that said...**

 _ **CharmedLover Out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday Night Alison and CeCe's house.**

All the liars are in Alison's room watching something on t.v.

Hanna cuts the t.v off and says "This show is lame."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "What do you suppose we do Hanna."

Hanna smiles and says "Makeout with our girlfriends."

Spencer sighs and says "I cant Maya's not here."

Aria sighs too and says "Me neither Melissa's not here."

Emily sits up and says "And CeCe's not here either."

Alison rolls her eyes and screams "CeCe."

CeCe comes running and says "What's wrong."

Hanna smirks and says "1 down 2 to go."

Spencer texts Maya and tells her to come over Alison's house and then texts Melissa to come over to.

After 20 minutes Maya and Melissa show up.

Spencer kisses Maya and says "Hey baby."

Maya smiles and says "Hey."

Aria jumps into Melissa's arms and says "I missed you."

Melissa puts her down and says "Ive only been gone for a week."

Aria nods and says "But you didnt tell me you were back."

Melissa sighs and says "I got you something."

Aria smiles and says "What."

Melissa kisses Aria and says "Me."

Aria punches Melissa in the shoulder and says "Thats it."

Melissa rubs her arm and says "I was going to take you on a date Saturday but nevermind."

Aria makes a fist and says "Your taking me on that date Melissa Hastings."

Melissa puts her hand up in surrender and says "Fine I will."

Hanna fake yawns and says "Can we start the makeout session."

Emily pushes CeCe down and starts kissing her passionetly.

Hanna shrugs and says "I guess thats a yes."

Aria rolls her eyes and says "Instead of making out lets play a game."

Hanna sighs and says "What game."

Aria smiles and says "Truth or Dare but if you back out of a dare you have to do the most embarrising thing ever or tell a secret no one knows."

Everyone shrugs and says "Were in."

Aria smirks and says "Emily truth or dare."

Emily bites her lip and says "Um truth."

Aria thinks and says "How many girls have you kissed and who was the first person you slept with?"

CeCe moves closer to Emily and says "Yea Emily how many."

Emily lays her head on CeCe's shoulder and says "I kissed 4 and CeCe was the person who took my virginity."

CeCe nods and says "Yep that was me."

Alison yawns and says "Its getting late you guys should probably go."

Emily and CeCe get up to go to CeCe's room and says "Night everyone."

After the others leave Hanna is saying goodbye to Alison when Alison says "Get your sexy ass over here I already told your mom your staying with me."

Hanna jumps into bed with Alison and they start making out until neither of them have clothes on just like CeCe and Emily in the other room.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry for the short chapter dont forget to review let me know what you thought...**

 _ **Charmed Out**_


End file.
